


Dogg-Ai Days

by saltiestcoconut



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Ai as a dog, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Fluffy, Gen, Pet au, more like Ai's monster form is Yusaku's pet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltiestcoconut/pseuds/saltiestcoconut
Summary: Yusaku finds an abandoned strange creature in the rain. He decides to take him in and keep him as his pet.A collection of interconnected drabbles inspired by an AU me and a close friend of mine, Cookiefox, worked on.
Relationships: Ai | Ignis & Fujiki Yuusaku
Comments: 16
Kudos: 14





	1. First Day!

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to write these drabbles in chronological order, but yo homeboy wants to write the good shit first hehehe  
> UPDATE: each chapter will now include the sketch (drawn by the amazing and lovely cookiefox115 on tumblr) that inspired the chapter   
> Please check out her other drawings they're all so cute

When Yusaku first found Ai, he was such a small creature, barely the size of his hand. Yusaku had barely even noticed him, the box he was found in had made him seem even smaller. The only reason why Yusaku had bothered checking out the box was because he heard persistent pitiful cries that barely pulled on his consciousness. He slowed to a stop, head spinning around as he tried to locate the source of the cries, expecting to see a puppy or a kitten. 

He walked towards the box, peering in and seeing a small dark blob in the box, trying to hide in the shadows of the box. Yusaku just stared at the blob as it continued to make the pitiful noise, then after looking both ways, he stuck his hand in the box, grabbed the helpless creature and stuffed it in his hoodie pocket to keep it warm. He then continued his walk home, both of his hands clasped firmly yet gently around the creature to prevent it from accidently falling out. 

~.~.~

The first thing Yusaku did when he came home was wrap the creature in his hoodie and placed it on his bed. The second thing he did was call Kusanagi. 

Kusanagi picked up on the second ring, “Yusaku? What’s up? What do you need?” 

Yusaku looked at his hoodie that was now rustling as the creature moved around in its shadows. “I found something earlier and took it home. What do I do?” 

Yusaku heard a sigh from Kusanagi’s end. “Okay, first thing’s first: what is it?” 

There was a pause as Yusaku realized he never got a good look at the creature. “I don’t know?”

Another sigh, “then find out?” 

Yusaku grabbed his hoodie and started unfolding it, finding the small creature in his hoodie. It was so small it fit into one of his hands, when he noticed that far too many limbs dangled from his palm. “What are you?” he whispered to the creature. It turned its teardrop shaped head towards Yusaku’s voice and opened its single large eye. Yusaku almost dropped it in surprise, managing to steady his hand at the last moment. “Hey Kusanagi, have you ever heard of a creature with six legs, a tail, and a single large eye?” 

“A what now. Excuse me Yusaku, but what the fuck did you just find?” 

“I have no idea… What do I even do with it?”

“Keep it, I guess. It’s not like you can take it to the nearest animal shelter." 

Yusaku went silent for a moment, "can I even keep animals at my apartment?" 

"We don't even know if it's an animal to start with. It can be an alien for all we know." 

Yusaku put Kusanagi on speaker and put the phone to the side, sitting on his bed while regarding the small creature. He placed a finger on the creature's head and gave it a little scratch. It preened, letting out a noise that almost sounded like purr, shoving its head closer to Yusaku's finger. 

Yusaku blinked in surprise, a soft smile tugging on the ends of his lips. He lifted his finger and noted with detached amusement as the creature tried to follow his finger. Whatever this creature was, it was affectionate. Kusanagi's voice drowned on in the background, something about needing to figure out what it ate, and whether or not it could actually survive on Earth. 

"What are we even going to call it?" Kusanagi finished his rant. 

"Ai," Yusaku said, running his finger down the creature's back and watching as it arched to follow his finger. 

"Eye? Because it has one eye?" 

"A-I, it likes affection," then after a short pause, "but also because of its one eye."

Kusanagi hummed in agreement. "Never took you to be a pun master, Yusaku." 

"I'm not," he said in the most monotone voice possible. 

"You know, I think he might be good for you. They say having a pet around is good for people with PTSD. Or was it mental illnesses in general? Either way, I think it'll be good for you." 

"If you say so," Yusaku said, hanging up the phone and regarded the creature in his hand. "What do you eat," he asked the creature in his palm. 

Ai simply regarded him, as if unsure how to answer. Yusaku placed him back on his temporary bed as he went to the kitchen to examine the food he had available. 

Yusaku opened his refrigerator only to be met with leftover rice and hot dog sausages he had an endless supply of thanks to Kusinagi. He grabbed both, heating up the rice and cooking the sausage. After giving it some thought, he made some instant noodles for himself, bringing them to his bed once they were all completed. Ai regarded the food presented to him with clear judgement in his eye. 

“What?” Yusaku demanded from the tiny creature, “this is all I have.” 

Ai stared at Yusaku for a bit longer, as if waiting for Yusaku to give more food. When all Yusaku did was eat some of his noodles, Ai huffed (from where Yusaku had no clue it had no visible nose) and ate the hot dog, not bothering to touch the rice. 

“You eat meat then,” Yusaku noted. For such a small thing, Ai practically inhaled the hot dog, so Yusaku decided to make him another one. Once they had eaten dinner, Yusaku went to do his homework, placing Ai on the floor so he could explore his new home. He opened his laptop and got to work, only to be disturbed a few minutes later by loud yelping. 

When he went to go check, Ai was in an guarded stance yelping aggressively at Roboppi who continued their task undisturbed. “Ai, what are you doing?” he asked. At the sound of his voice, Ai slowly made his way towards Yusaku while still yelping at Roboppi. Yusaku rolled his eyes, “you do know that they won’t hurt you, right?” Yusaku scooped Ai anyways and brought him back to his room, closing the door behind him so Ai doesn’t escape. Once again he placed Ai on the ground and continued to work on his work while Ai explored his room and eventually settling down next to Yusaku’s chair. Once Yusaku was done for the day, he wouldn’t have noticed Ai if it wasn’t for the light of his laptop revealing his sleeping body nestled next to the desk’s leg. 

Yusaku grabbed Ai, turned his hoodie into a mound for Ai to sleep in next to his pillow, and placed it on the mound. Ai curled into itself, and continued to doze off while Yusaku got ready for bed and settled down next to the mound. Thus ended Yusaku’s first day of having Ai in his life. 


	2. First Bath!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusaku gives Ai a bath. It doesn't go well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh take it I don't want to look at it anymore   
> Once again the sketch has been drawn by the wonderful cookiefox

It had been a week since Yusaku first took in Ai, yet Ai had already doubled in size. Which was fine since Ai was still fairly small, but he was nervous about his rapid growth. He hoped Ai didn’t grow too big since they lived in such a small apartment.   


Yusaku silently regarded Ai, unsure if Ai needed a bath or not. He didn’t smell terrible nor was he covered in any dirt, but Yusaku figured that since all living beings needed a bath, that logic should include Ai. With that in mind, Yusaku walked to his kitchen and plugged his kitchen sink then filled it to a shallow depth of warm water. 

He went to his room to grab Ai— who was laying down in the bed Yusaku recently bought him— his tail wagging fast as he happily let Yusaku pick him up. 

Yusaku carried Ai to the kitchen, but as he moved closer to the sink, Ai became increasingly restless. Once he was about to place Ai in the water, Ai shot up his arm faster than Yusaku expected. 

“Ai,” Yusaku chastised, “you need to take a bath. The water won’t hurt you.” Yusaku dipped his hand in the water and splashed around to prove his point. Ai didn’t look impressed, his single eye staring up at Yusaku. He removed Ai from his arm and tried to move him when six limbs shot out to attach themselves to his face. Yusaku stumbled back when the force of Ai’s body smacking against his face caught him off guard. “Well this is new,” Yusaku sighed, voice muffled. 

Yusaku grabbed Ai’s body and pulled, only to be met with strong resistance as Ai’s limbs suctioned themselves to his head. He sighed, of course Ai would have limbs that act as tentacles. Yusaku shoved his fingers underneath Ai’s paws and pulled, detaching his limbs from his face by each pair until he had all six of Ai’s limbs clenched in both his hands. He was finally able to wrestle Ai in the water, Ai desperately resisting the entire time.

Once Yusaku got Ai in a standing position, he pet his head as he lathered Ai with soap and gently washed it off. Ai stared at him with betrayal the entire time, while he made the occasional whine. Yusaku rolled his eyes and ignored him, removing Ai’s paws from the edge every time Ai attempted escape. Once he deemed Ai to be clean enough, he lifted Ai and wrapped him around the nearest kitchen towel. He moved Ai to one arm and used the other to drain the sink, then walked back to his room to finish towel drying Ai. 

“Now was that so hard?” Yusaku asked as he gently rubbed Ai with the towel, noting that it didn’t take much effort to get Ai dry. Ai sulked on the towel, refusing to look at Yusaku even as he scratched Ai’s head and stoked his back in long pats. Even though Ai purred as he always did when Yusaku gave him affection, he wasn’t his usual happy self. 

“You’re mad at me,” Yusaku deadpan, giving Ai’s head a couple of more pats before moving away from Ai. “Fine then, stay there and sulk,” Yusaku said, scooping Ai up and dropping him in his bed. 

Ai stayed there the entire day while Yusaku worked on his homework. The only time Ai moved was to butt his head against Yusaku’s leg persistanly and growl until Yusaku finally got up to feed him. Yusaku ate his dinner on the table as Ai ate beneath it, the two eating their hot dogs in peace. 

After eating, Ai was in a better mood as he walked around and tried to play with Roboppi as the robot tried to clean up where Ai had eaten. Yusaku continued to work until Ai started to pull insistently on his pants as if trying to drag Yusaku away from his laptop. Yusaku pushed him away from his leg several times before giving up and getting up to get ready for bed. 

Content once Yusaku was in bed, Ai flopped himself on his bed and kept watch over Yusaku until he fell asleep. Once Ai was certain that Yusaku was asleep, he got out of his bed and climbed into Yusaku’s, settling down on Yusaku’s chest before closing his eye and joining him in slumber. 


End file.
